orpafandomcom-20200215-history
Snote
:"What compels you?" :—''Grand Admiral Snote.'' Grand Admiral Snote was one of the greatest scheming minds the galaxy would ever know. Virtually nothing is known about his past prior to his return to Chiss space, but it is believed that his meteoric rise through the ranks of the Ascendancy was fueled by a desire to fulfill a mysterious agenda made long ago. Biography Early life Snote once served in the Imperial military after voluntarily leaving the Ascendancy territories behind. It is unknown what caused him to abandon his role, but after his return home, he was instrumental in forging an alliance with the Sith Empire after the Scourge of Sullarn destabilized relations with the Republic and the Chiss. The Fallen Knights :"The path forward rests on a different course." :—''Grand Admiral Snote.'' Prior to the arrival of Doop Skychafer aboard his vessel, Snote was carefully setting up the pieces for the first part of his long plan. Senator Adare of Dantooine was on board, and talks of the Chiss officially joining the Republic were on the table as imperial correspondence was kept to an absolute minimum. Jedi Dropout Extraordinaire Cruising through Hutt Space and the Outer Rim, the Grand Admiral's ship picked up Imperial war refugees along the way — mistakenly bringing a stowaway Jedi Knight with them. An argument in the ship's lounge revealed the Jedi's true identity and the Chiss locked him up in the detention cells next to a captured alien specimen. Snote wanted to question the Jedi further, but before he got a chance to do so, Doop Skychafer made his escape off the ship — but not before attempting to confront the Grand Admiral himself. This piqued the interest of Snote, but with the Jedi leaving through the escape pods to the Smuggler's Moon below, and with a far more important task ahead of him, he decided not to press the matter any further. Severe Punishments Officially, Snote was going to Dantooine to hunt down a cell of rogue Ascendancy droids called the Secret Wire. Unofficially, the deal to join the Republic was to happen there, facilitated by Snote's republic contact — the SIS Captain. To that end, he appointed his science team on a cloning project to resuscitate and duplicate the captured alien specimen killed during Doop's escape. The daughter of an old friend, Missth'raw'nuruodo, played a key role in realizing the technology. Unbeknownst to Snote, a Secret Wire agent got through to Missy after she freed him from the detention block. Once Snote realized what was going on, he decided to remove Missy from the droid's influence and dismantle him. The plan backfired on Snote as Missy ended up fleeing from the ship and onto the golden surface of Dantooine below, with the Secret Wire agent sacrificing his life for her. Having lost his prized scientist, the rest of the team redoubled their efforts as the final stages of the cloning procedure were upon them. A Very Mellow Yellow Fellow His plans near completion, Snote sent Sapphire, the future Senator of Csilla, to the imperial-occupied city of Khoonda to covertly make contact with the Republic SIS agents situated among the populace there and broker an alliance, as well as an admission into the Grand Senate. However, the Secret Wire made their move first and assaulted the Imperial troops garrisoned in the city, causing chaos in the streets before the deal was struck. With Sapphire killed, the Republic commandos were forced launch their surprise attack early on the Empire as a small navy emerged from hyperspace. It was revealed that Snote had managed to clone a sizable army of Gungans in the meanwhile, more than ready to take on the rebellious droids wreaking havoc on Khoonda. He appointed his Imperial puppet and Sith apprentice, Darth Wiseau, at the head of the ground force — yet stayed loyal to the Empire by ordering his navy to fire at the Republic Hammerhead-class cruisers that were arriving from hyperspace. Danger Zone With the Republic navy broken, Snote hailed the SIS captain below, offering renewed terms of a Chiss alliance. Whether previously bought or now intimated, the captain had no choice but to accept those terms — this motion would have to be brought to the Senate. A Game of Clones Almost victorious in his goals, Snote's plans were foiled by the unlikely actions of Jun Bland, a local Mirialan and SIS cadet who betrayed the Republic by shooting a well-placed sniper shot at a bottle of Mustafar Milk — a highly-flammable alcoholic beverage. This caused a chain reaction that resulted in the SIS Captain and the rest of his squad dying in the inferno that engulfed the now-destroyed cafe and Republic base of operations. Darth Saber, a Sith Lord who joined forces with Missy on the surface, managed to dismantle the Secret Wire from within their hideout at the abandoned ruins of the Jedi Enclave and hailed the nearby Imperial navy to join the battle. Sweet Bucks of General Fux Exposed as a traitor to the Empire, Snote had no choice to but to retreat and leave his expendable clone army to die to the Imperial forces below. He appointed Timl'uro'nuruodo as the next Senator of Csilla and plotted a course homeward bound. During the time of the battle in his meditation chamber, Snote suffered a shared vision of the past with Doop Skychafer. Snote understood the significance of this, but found Doop's obliviousness and denial amusing. He believed him responsible for sabotaging his efforts on Dantooine and requested all information gathered on ''Prisoner A9'' be brought to him. While the Battle of Dantooine was a personal loss to Snote, he was still determined to succeed where he failed by salvaging the situation and continuing his plan to induct the Chiss into the Grand Senate of the Republic, for reasons known to him alone. Legacy of the Force :"Do you think I harbour contempt for deserters trying to escape a war that should have ended a long time ago? You are wrong. In some ways, on many days, I even envy them." :—''Grand Admiral Snote.'' The actions of Grand Admiral Snote and a failure to produce immediate results sparked discontent with the Aristocra of the Chiss Ascendancy and a trial was called to determine Snote's fate, whose increasingly public knowledge of Force-sensitivity was already seen as a perversion of everything their utilitarian and dominantly scientific culture stood for. Beat Riders The trial took place roughly a year after the battle of Dantooine. Instead of being convicted as a traitor to the Ascendancy's best interests, Snote played the crowd with a rousing speech, shunning the actions of the traditionalists currently in rule of the Chiss people. By carefully making sure his position in the Chiss hierarchy was secure before striking out on his own against protocol, Snote effectively secured his place as a necessary evil in the Ascendancy's government. The Chiss needed an ally, and since the Empire was no longer trustful of them, joining the Republic was the only course left — with Snote cleverly holding the keys to that road with Luron, who was sent to Coruscant to directly advocate for and represent the people of the Ascendancy. Public Enema Snote was contacted by his former scientist, Missy, now a fully fledged outlaw fugitive hiding from the Chiss. He reassured her that she wasn't in any danger and mournfully confirmed the death of her father. Snote attempted to comfort her, but communications were prematurely cut short by a distressed Missy. It is presumed that Snote left Missy to her own devices after this conversation. Behind the Scenes :"I think Snote is probably the ultimate testament to how player choices have affected the narrative, as the decision to turn him into our main antagonist rested solely on a throwaway line whether or not to confront him in the adventure's very first chapter." :—''Alamact.'' Grand Admiral Snote is the comic's main antagonist. He is often considered a favorite among the fans, most notably due to his Shakespearean qualities and ambiguous sense of morality, as well as an equally ambiguous agenda. Alamact's main goal with Snote was to create an iconic, universal villain that could carry the adventure through five long Acts. Whereas Thrawn was a callous strategist, Snote is allegedly a considerate schemer. His compassion shown to Missy was famous for projecting the character's popularity, but even prior to the scene he had a lot of fans. Trivia *Snote and Doop are the only major characters who appear in the very first frame of the comic. *He is Force-sensitive, a cultural impossibility for the Chiss, and as such — carries two red-bladed lightsabers, referencing his time with the Sith Empire. *His preferred form of lightsaber combat is Shii-Cho. *He is one of the shortest characters in the comic. However, this is mostly because he is bald. *His pronounced, aquiline nose is often a point of ridicule by both the players and the author. It is likely also a reference to his name, which bears a resemblance to the word snout. *His Act II outfit is reminiscent of Grand Admiral Thrawn's iconic white uniform. *Alamact sees Snote as the hero of his own story, and notes that under different circumstances, he would be having drinks with the heroes at a fancy bar. *According to the fanbase, Hugo Weaving is destined to play him in the "inevitable" movie adaptation of the Old Republic pentalogy. Other prominent fan-castings include: Ezra Miller as Doop and Gary Oldman as Chancellor Yen-Zur. *It is believed that Snote is the reason why the Chiss Ascendancy decentralized power in the navy following the fall of the Old Republic and after breaking off all contact with the known galaxy for a full millennia. Thrawn notes to his protege, Eli Vanto, that their navy is now effectively ruled by a council of Admirals as opposed to just one man. Appearances *''Jedi Dropout Extraordinaire'' *''Severe Punishments'' *''A Very Mellow Yellow Fellow'' *''Danger Zone'' *''Sweet Bucks of General Fux'' *''Beat Riders'' *''Public Enema''